Lord
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: "—Las personas aceptan lo que creen merecer, y claramente, Juvia, Gray cree que no merece tanta atención de tu parte. Cualquiera que lo conozca puede notar eso— sonrió —Oh, y también se basa en satisfacción y comodidad. Debe ser un poco incómodo para él, ya que siempre ha apreciado su espacio personal y tiempo a solas". Y al final, Rufus Lohr sólo cercioraba esas palabras de Cana.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece... ¡Lalalala!**

 **Advertencias: Saben que no me hago responsable de ninguna puta mierda, porque soy un puto intento de badass y me importan un mogollón sus reclamos. ... Okno. Sólo... No hay nada que advertir... os lo dejo dicho. Aunque es realmente raro que no tenga nada que advertir e-é**

 **Sólo... última cosa.**

 **Os dedico este fic, a todos los del foro GJM. Pero sobre todo a Juvia y a mia esposa. También que os amo, no a cualquiera le hago un fic ewé**

* * *

 **Lord**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ve sonreír a aquel rubio frente a ella. Lo hace de manera cálida y a la vez delicada y sutil. Y una sensación le recorre todo el cuerpo, relajándola, ahí en donde está.

Y se sorprende, en verdad, porque aquel rubio con el que ni a cruzado palabras, ha logrado que deje de llorar con tan solo una leve curvatura de labios. Y ella se pregunta cómo será si sonríe abiertamente. Y Juvia se siente confundida.

¿Qué está pasando?

Se lo pregunta una y otra vez, pero ningún posible llega porque está más concentrada en su suave sonrisa.

Ve que le tiende la mano, y Juvia se sigue preguntando por qué esta siendo tan amable con ella.

Aunque, no logra preguntárselo. No alcanza, de hecho.

Porque él comprende su confusión en sus ojos azules, y le contesta sin que ella tuviera que decirlo.

—Estás llorando— le dice como simple respuesta. Pero el rubio solo consigue confundirla más —. Soy un caballero— y él sigue sonriendo de aquella manera, haciendo que se deje llevar —, como buen caballero, no puedo dejar a una señorita así, sabiendo que puedo hacer algo por ella.

Aunque... Juvia de eso sólo comprende que es un caballero —que le gusta serlo, no es primera vez que hace algo como eso— y que, por lo tanto, tiene modales.

—Señorita Juvia.

Él la llama, y ella se sonroja. Porque le ha gustado como la ha llamado, y porque su delicadeza hasta para hablar la hipnotiza. También, porque se siente avergonzada.

Y es que, ella no recuerda su nombre, pero él el de ella si.

—Espero que no te moleste que te llame así— sonríe.

Lo ve esperar una respuesta, y Juvia lo sabe al oír el silencio que se ha formado, ya que ella no sabe qué decir realmente.

—S-si, puede llamar a Juvia como guste— se sonroja un poco por la vergüenza, al haber tardado tanto, y eso a él le parece simpático.

—Perfecto— le dedica una sonrisa —. Entonces, espero que no sea demasiado entrometido, pero, ¿le gustaría hablar de lo que sucedió?

Juvia se sorprende ante su pregunta. Y no está segura de contarle, porque recuerda las palabras de Cana.

 _—No deberías darle importancia— dijo luego de beber un poco de cerveza —. Las personas aceptan lo que creen merecer, y claramente, Juvia, Gray cree que no merece tanta atención de tu parte. Cualquiera que lo conozca puede notar eso._

 _Luego sonrió._

 _—Oh, y también se basa en satisfacción y comodidad. Debe ser un poco incómodo para él, ya que siempre ha apreciado su espacio personal y tiempo a solas._

Y aún luego de unos minutos, cuando ya están en esa pequeña cafetería a la que Rufus —le ha recordado su nombre, aunque con mucha vergüenza ella ha tenido que preguntárselo en el camino—, Juvia sigue indecisa.

Tal vez él crea que su razón de llorar es estúpida.

—¿Sucede algo?— inquiere, porque ya sentados, le ha reiterado la pregunta de antes, y Juvia ha bajado la mirada a sus manos —Oh, lamento haber sido curioso en lo que no debía.

Juvia se pone a pensar luego de que él diga eso, y en sí, se avergüenza un poco por lo que ocupa su mente. Porque piensa en que le gusta la manera en la que él habla, y es que, hace que Juvia piense que no es la única que habla de una manera un tanto peculiar.

También piensa que aquella manera de hablar, a Rufus le queda bien. Entonces ella se permite sonreír un poco. Tan solo un poco, porque Rufus-san está siendo cortés con ella, y no debería esconder la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios al mirarlo.

—No se preocupe Rufus-san, y perdone, Juvia se ha quedado recordando— excusó. Sabía que en parte era mentira, pero le consolaba eso, que sólo era en parte. Y también sonrió.

Él hizo lo mismo, mostrando una sonrisa de lado. El tigre no quiso ser insistente, por lo que no preguntó por su actitud otra vez. Sin embargo, por eso y por la confianza que le brindaba, ella le contestó.

—Hace un tiempo me gusta un chico. Él me salvó la vida. Pero parece ser que Juvia suele ser demasiado insistente con él.

Rufus la observaba atento, escuchando con interés lo que decía. Y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, de —aquella sutil y elegante manera— manera imperceptible al oír como la muchacha hablaba.

—Hoy le había pedido que me acompañara a una misión, y él aceptó. Decidimos hacer una parada antes de volver al gremio, ya que no habíamos comido nada. Al parecer Juvia ha hartado a Gray-sama con su actitud...— murmuró triste —. Al final Gray-sama se ha ido, pero Juvia no sabe a dónde.

Rufus la miró fijamente por unos momentos, y luego tomo una de sus manos.

—¿Siempre es así?— consultó, esperando no estar siendo un entrometido. Sin embargo, si podía ayudar a Juvia, lo haría.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

—¿Te ha dicho que le dejes en paz?

Juvia lo piensa un poco, y vuelve a asentir.

—Bueno— Rufus la mira con comprensión —, yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco a Gray, en pelea, sobre todo. Déjame decirte que él parecía una persona que le tiene aprecio a todos sus amigos y compañeros.

La chica oía atentamente a Rufus, y estaba completamente de acuerdo. Gray era una persona un poco fría, pero eso era como un cascarón. En el fondo, Gray quería y apreciaba sinceramente a todos sus compañeros. Y también, a otros que no eran sus compañeros.

—No parecía alguien que disfrutara dejando a la gente atrás, pero, ¿le has preguntado qué es lo que quiere, de una buena manera?— dice, y a instante, sonríe —Por supuesto, ante esa pregunta te diría "nada", pero se trata de conocerlo— ella sonrió, mucho más animada —. Pero... te diré algo, ¿si?

—Si— asintió ella haciendo a Rufus sonreír.

—Las personas reciben lo que creen merecer. Amor, cariño... aplica para todo.

La vio sorprenderse. Y es que, no era para menos. Después de todo, era prácticamente lo mismo que le había dicho Cana.

—Además, eso también da a entender lo poco que las personas creen merecer, como pasa contigo, señorita Juvia.

Juvia dio un pequeño salto, casi imperceptible, en su lugar.

—¿Por qué?— suelta luego de unos segundos.

—Por lo mismo— sonrió —. Si recibes indiferencia, es porque crees que la mereces. Tal vez no lo pienses, pero una parte de ti lo cree— soltó suavemente la mano de Juvia, y se echó hacia atrás para luego ponerse de pie.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el asiento de Juvia, y por segunda vez, le ofreció la mano.

Juvia, sintiéndose un poco confundida, la tomó y se levantó.

—Ahora, señorita Juvia, lamento informarte que me veo en la obligación de dejarte. La señorita nos ha enviado por ingredientes para la cocina, y posiblemente, ella los necesite en este momento.

Le sonrió ligeramente.

—Pero... ¿qué hago, Rufus-san? Gray-sama se ha ido y no sé donde, no puedo dejarlo aq...

—Tranquila. Mira puedes sentarte en la banca de ahí— indicó con un movimiento de cabeza, hacia donde había un parque —, si tienes suerte, esperarías menos de diez minutos.

Juvia parpadeó perpleja, empero, de todos modos asintió. Debía saber de lo que hablaba.

Él estaba por soltar sus manos, pero se detuvo.

—Por cierto, señorita Juvia— dijo —, ningún hombre merece tanta atención, y ninguna mujer merece tanto descuido.

Se inclinó un poco para besar su mano izquierda, y cuando se irguió, le sonrió una vez más.

—A sido un gusto estar contigo, y espero, que si nos encontramos otra vez, esté como se merece cualquier mujer: feliz— entonces, le soltó las manos con cuidado.

La maga de agua tenía una sonrisa, y su semblante era radiante. Rufus y sus palabras la habían animado bastante.

—Ah, y recuerda lo que te he dicho— dijo de pronto —. Una dama lo que necesita, es de un cabellero. Si de hombres hablamos, claro.

Rufus hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero, y haciendo sonrojar a Juvia. Entonces le guiñó un ojo y volvió a como estaba antes.

—Nos vemos, señorita Juvia— se despidió calzándose el sombrero una vez más.

No sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar, Juvia murmuró un _sí_ , logrando que Rufus riera ligeramente.

Cuando él se fue, Juvia comenzó a pensar que sería una buena idea hacerle caso. En sus indicaciones, y en lo que le había dicho. Después de todo tenía razón, se dijo, sentándose en aquella banca que le había indicado.

Y luego de unos minutos, escuchó su nombre. Se volteó, y se encontró con Gray, se le veía un poco arrepentido. Sin embargo, terminó sonriéndole de aquella manera de la que le sonreía a Lisanna, a Natsu, a Mira, a Lucy y a todos en general.

Gray era un caballero, muy a su manera. Lo era, pero no era el caballero que Juvia necesitaba.


End file.
